List of The Bagel Show episodes
'''NOTE: '''The only people who may make episodes are IAmBagel, MattBoo, Robilist, Doug.scheer, HomestarSB9, Collector1, JellyfishJam38, Torchicfan88,David Cardino, Almighty Game Guy, and Knowledgeable Marksman Season 1 1: The Landing: Bagel meets the gang and moves into the town. Meanwhile, King Jerk and LT Fan do not like Bagel, so they attempt to destroy him (Airdate: 1/6/12) '''First Appearences: '''Bagel, Invader Rob, MattBoo, Collector, Homestar, King Jerk, LT Fan, Kirby. 2: MattBoo Madness: MattBoo makes clones of himself accidentaly, so the gang tries to round them up (Airdate: 1/17/12) '''First Appearences: '''Hagel 3: Cowboys and Cattle: Invader Rob gets 6 tickets to go to an Cattle Ranch. (Airdate: 1/23/12) 4: Swirl In The Weather: Strange weather has been going around the town, and the gang try to fix the weather (Airdate: 1/30/12) '''First Appearences: '''Lightbulb, Rainbow Bird 5: SQUEE!: Bagel gets addicted to a new candy called "Squee". Meanwhile, David and Rob discover a lost treasure, containing cookies. (Airdate: 2/3/12) 6: The Only One: Bagel gets locked in his house, so the rest of the gang try to help him escape. (Airdate: 2/13/12) 7: The Resturant: Collector opens a resturant called "The Smart Place*, and the gang help for the grand opening (Airdate: 2/15/12) 8: In General: TBA 9: Jungles: The gang stumple upon a jungle, and when en ev il tree holds them captave, they try to escape (Airdate: 2/23/12) 10: TV All Night: Bagel, Rob, Homestar, and Collecdtor attempt to saty awake all night watching TV. Meanwhile, MattBoo get's invited to a party, but the person throwing the party attempts to kill him. (Airdate: TBA) 11: Rob Runs Away: TBA 12: Nag, Nag, Nag: Bagel tries to irritate King Jerk by nagging at him. Meanwhile, Rob plans for a Invader Con (Airdate: TBA) 13: The Boo That Cried Irken: TBA 14: Happy: TBA 15: Grow Up!: Bagel tries to get MattBoo to mature a little bit. Meanwhile, Lightbulb tries to find a house to live in. (Airdate: TBA) 16: Walrus Tickle Dance Band: Bagel tries to meet his favorite band, Walrus Tickle Dance Band. Meanwhile, MattBoo and Collector go on a shopping spree (Airdate: TBA) 17: The Marksman: John The Marksman moves into the town,and warns everyone about an upcoming disaster. (Airdate: TBA) 18: Collector Saves Science: Collector tries to get a job at Aperture Science. Meanwhile, Bagel and MattBoo go hiking, and find a Yeti frozen in ice (Airdate: TBA) 19: Chicken Funeral: TBA 20: Kirby's Cookout: Kirby hosts a cookout, and King Jerk tries to ruin it (Airdate: TBA) 21: One More Time: TBA 22: Cry over Spilled Milk: TBA 23: Rock of my BABY!?!: LT Fan turns everyone excepted Bagel into a baby, so now Bagel must take care of them. 24: Earth Run-A-Bout: TBA 25: Oats n' Boats: A punk gang known as the "Oats" kidnapps the gang (except for Collector, John The Marksman, and Hagel) and trap them in a boat. So now Collector, John the Marksman, and Hagel must save them. (Airdate: 5/4/12) Season 2 27: Collector's Big Smackdown: When King Jerk makes clones of Collector, Collector must prove he is the real Collector by fighting the clones. (Airdate: 7/1/12) 28: We Aren't Farmers: TBA 29: Mr. Sandman: TBA 30: Health Down: TBA 31: Mega Dega Bega...: TBA 32: Hooga Rob: TBA 33: Hagel's Mag: TBA 34: The Bagel Eater: TBA 35: Chimpmunks Attack: TBA 36: Burp-a-Cola: TBA 37: Hot, Hot, Not: TBA 38: My Very Own Episode: TBA 39: Cheese Nips & Bumble Bee Socks: TBA 40: Zombie Food: TBA 41: Weekend At Bagel's: Bagel falls into a 3-day coma after attempting a stunt, but he was supposed to participate in a contest. So now MattBoo and Collector use Bagel to pretend he is not in a coma, and particpate in the contest using Bagel while he is still in a coma. (Airdate: TBA) '''Title and Plot Parody: '''Weekend at Bernie's. TBA Season 3 The Boxing Spring: TBA Terrible: TBA It's Doomsday: TBA Howl: TBA Mib On The Loose: TBA The Curious Case of Bagel: TBA What The Heck Happened? Part 1: TBA What The Heck Happened? Part 2: TBA Bagels and Bagels: TBA Walrus 2: Bagel tries to see his favorite band again. Meanwhile, John The Marksman and Collector make a television show (Airdate: TBA) Bathroom Days: TBA A Day in a Blanket: The gang goes outside but covered by a blanket. TBA. Hagel in Winter: TBA A Funny Cartoon In You: The Gang goes to Dino Island and Two villians (Charles and Betty), Have attemps to blow up the island. As well as two headless horsemen. Near the end, the two villians explode on a mountian. And are sent back to America and then to jail. (Airdate: 6/12/14) 10 Minutes: TBA Specials 26:The Death of Bagel?: Bagel is presumed dead, and his friends try to solve the case on how he "died". (Airdate: 5/11/12) (Season 1 Finale) Maple: The Musical: TBA If A Bagel Was Never Born: After everyone gets mad at Bagel for ruining there day, Bagel goes into the past and see what happens if he was never born. Crossover. Germ Amoung Us: TBA Crossover Chaos: TBA Take Our World Away: TBA (Airdate: Sometime around 2020) (Series Finale) Category:Episde List